


О чем говорят у писсуаров

by Juri_terminator



Category: Saints Row
Genre: Boss is a goddamn troll, Fluff, M/M, Poor cupcake Matt, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-07 23:15:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12242544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juri_terminator/pseuds/Juri_terminator
Summary: Тайна великого имени.





	О чем говорят у писсуаров

**Author's Note:**

> рожа босса на всякий случай  
> https://pp.vk.me/c604522/v604522338/19831/3QVPeVxgO_A.jpg  
> https://pp.vk.me/c619125/v619125338/27456/xXfeaJOGF5c.jpg  
> https://pp.vk.me/c619125/v619125338/2744c/qT9-pOQvT64.jpg

Босс сразу заметил его недвусмысленный взгляд. Он не был из тех мужчин, которые слишком пристальное внимание на свое хозяйство в каком-нибудь сортире или бассейне считали поводом незамедлительно начать бить рожу любопытному придурку (сраному педику). Но Пирс был из таких, а потому его сосредоточенный взгляд, сфокусированный на члене босса, настораживал и интриговал.

Пирс, похоже, сам не замечал, что пялится, и это пугало еще больше.

Босс откашлялся.

\- Углядел что-нибудь интересное?

Пирс, нисколько несмущенный, наконец отвел взгляд и принялся заправляться. О том, что он целую минуту простоял вот так, пялясь и держа на весу…

Нет. Просто нет.

\- Я все пытаюсь понять, босс, ты поклонник Майкла Джексона или просто чумной? Я за первый вариант, но все же мало ли, мы иногда в таком дерьме плаваем во время миссий, может, подцепил где…

Босс, устало вздохнув, опустил взгляд и присмотрелся к непонятным темным разводам на своем конце. Потрогал, легко стирая след с кожи.

Пирса, казалось, разрывало от любопытства.

Босс молчал до упора. Он деловито нарвал себе бумаги, вытерся и принялся тщательно намывать руки, выкрутив винтики крана. Чужой безмолвный крик сотрясал тонкие кабинки уборной, а в выражении лица Пирса сквозило отчаяние.

Босс молчал.

МОЛЧАЛ.

Пирс, заинтригованном этим паскудством еще больше, стиснул зубы: говнюк явно сразу понял, во что окунул свой член.

\- Наверное, Мэтт измазал помадой.

Или в кого. В кого?

\- Помадой?

Босс посмотрел на него, как на умалишенного. 

\- Ну да. Когда минет делал. Этот гот красится посильнее Шаунди, недавно сменил бирюзовую помаду на черную. Так что раньше я вообще….

Пирс смиренно закрыл глаза.

\- Не надо, босс. Не утруждай себя, я все понял.

Любопытство губило зверей и покрупнее человека.

 

***

Мэтт, когда программировал, преображался из задрота в супер-задрота. Он переходил на язык, понятный лишь таким же супер-задротам, страшно матерился и не замечал ничего на свете. Босс мог бы подойти в упор и с фотографировать его, показать ему жопу, слона, запись последнего концерта группы Queen или сиськи Аши – Мэтт не заметил бы ничего, с маниакальным упорством продолжив щелкать по клавиатуре.

После секса на него нападало особое вдохновение. Было бы его желание – он бы в свой кибермир влез бы через монитор ноутбука и никогда оттуда не выходил бы. Никогда. Особенно в эти минуты.

Босс наставил камеру на щуплый зад. Мэтт, согнувшись, как мусульманин во время намаза, не услышал тихого щелчка и сдавленно проматерился: программа издала неприятный сигнал и закрылась.

«Кинзи, хочешь посмотреть на жопу Мэтта?».

/Нет, спасибо. На мой взгляд, сомнительное удовольствие. Чем вы там занимаетесь?/

Босс скучал и слегка ревновал. К следующей их встрече он уже заготовил молоток и веревку, чтобы разбить ноутбук, а потом долго сексуально мучить Мэтта, не давая ему прерываться на полуторачасовые приступы творчества. У Босса уже слегка наболело, и он собирался расквитаться.

«Кинзи, ты же взрослая девочка».

/Ты небось уже и отговорку придумал?/

«Скажешь, что от скуки хакнула мой телефон и увидела фотки, а там все завертелось».

«Он на тебя даже обижаться не станет».

«Это же ты».

/Спасибо за подсказку, босс/

/Я как раз намеревалась хакнуть твой сотовый/

/Но вообще. Пирс уже всем растрепал/

/А Миллер в курсе, что ты его фотографируешь?/

Босс небрежно бросил телефон в подушки и перевел плотоядный взгляд на тощую жопу Мэтта. Тот не сдвинулся ни на миллиметр, все медитировал над программной строкой.

\- Я тут.

\- Я тут.

\- Мэтт, я тут.

Босс пнул его, несильно, считай, легонько прижался холодной ступней к теплой пояснице, а Мэтт качнулся так, словно в него на всей скорости впечатался таран, вбивая в экран лбом.

\- Проклятье! Зачем!

Мэтт резво обернулся, взъерошенный и разозленный, словно кот, которому отдавили хвост, и посмотрел на босса, который невпечатленно и лениво ковырнул мизинцем в ухе. Он полулежал на кровати, запихнув под спину объемное синтепоновое одеяло, и ничего не скрывало причины, подтолкнувшей его к такому подлому пинку.

В подушках, сваленных на пол, надрывно очередями вибрировал телефон: кажется, новость о помаде Мэтта добралась и до Шаунди; она единственная еще не написывала ему, в отличие от того же Пирса или Виолы, чтобы вытребовать подробности.

\- Это невежливо, - занудно сказал босс. – Я хотел вздрочнуть сам, раз ты нашел для себя свой особый сорт порева, да и ты чудесно выставил свою задницу передо мной. С другой стороны, почему я должен натирать себе ладонь, будучи наедине со своим голым…

\- Партнером.

\- Партнером.

Мэтт судорожно облизнул губы, на которых почти не осталось помады. Виноватым он, конечно же, не выглядел. В этот раз киберпространство отпустило его быстрее, а взрослый мир, в который его так рано впустили (и весьма охотно), завертелся перед ним различными возможностями: спасение нации, навороченные погремушки для киберфокусов, всемирное признание и регулярный секс, который Мэтту даже при его странных взглядах на мир пришелся очень по душе.

И переключался Мэтт стремительно.

У него возбужденно заблестели глаза, и он подался вперед, неуклюже выгибаясь кошкой и потираясь щекой о колено босса. Прополз вперед, нависая и жадно целуя босса, застонал, когда его крепко схватили и стиснули в объятиях.

Вероятно, экзекуцию с молотком можно было отложить.

 

***

Пирс, выслушав его вопрос, многозначительно промолчал и вцепился зубами в сандвич. Тактика босса «до последнего молчи будь ублюдком» безупречно срабатывала уже в который раз, только сложно было держать лицо. У Пирса от желания расхохотаться сводило щеки.

\- Блин, мог бы сначала ответить, а потом начать есть.

\- Ммммм.

Пирс слизнул с уголка губ майонез и подмигнул недовольному Мэтту. Этот засранец вообще когда-нибудь бывает доволен?

\- Ты, парень, слишком многого хочешь. Конечно, мы уже года три как в команде, и это круто, ничего не скажешь, но ты вроде как хотел убить босса в недалеком прошлом, а такого он не забывает.

Произнес это Пирс с набитым ртом, оттого половина его слов прозвучала непонятно.

Мэтт шумно выдохнул.

\- Я подожду, пока ты прожуешь.

\- Ну, суть-то ты все равно уловил, сноб. Имя босса ты услышишь, только когда он начнет доверять тебе.

\- То есть сейчас он мне не доверяет?

\- А должен?

Мэтт пожал плечами, уже раздосадовано, и занялся своим бигмаком.

Пирс уже предвкушал.

\- Помнится, ему как-то даже подсылали дамочек, когда прошел слушок, что босс раскрывается еще тем, кому регулярно закидывает палку, ну понимаешь. Они даже были правы, но херня в том, что босс не находит женщин интересными, - Пирс выдержал паузу. – Надеюсь, это не станет для тебя проблемой. Хотя. С другой стороны, если ты после этого разговора начнешь к нему клеиться, я разобью тебе лицо.

В ответ он услышал лишь булькание опустевшего стаканчика из-под колы. Мэтт быстро доел и так же быстро удалился, засунув руки в свои облипающие штанишки и не сказав ни слова на прощание.

Дело было даже не в имени босса, на которого таким образом можно было нарыть кучу компромата – и политика удержания имени в тайне оправдывала сама себя. Дело было в том, что босс сам попросил свою команду пострадать такой херней, Аша же вызвалась в добровольцы, тем не менее одарив босса кличкой «почти-педофил».

Мэтт страдал, от любопытства его почти ломало и выкручивало. Веселый пацанчик, в общем. Да и Кинзи в виду последних событий почти что расцвела.

А босс? Босс просто не любил, когда его стыдились или когда из него делали тайну.

 

***

Однажды Мэтта, красившего губы прямо в мужском туалете (придурок), увидел какой-то замшелый агент, с которым ему и команде Святых предстояло работать. Он разбил Мэтту в лицо, в исступлении крича что-то о педиках и трансах, и его едва оттащили, приложив затылком о сушилку для рук. Потом на крики прибежал Олег и все стало проще. Агент Н в последствии лишился доброжелательности любой техники, имеющей доступ в интернет, а после понижения в должности лицо разбили уже ему – босс старался повторить всю ту карту синяков, запечатленную на скулах Мэтта.

Ему уже, правда, за это ничего не сделали.

Через неделю Мэтт в благодарность угостил его бутылкой виски (Пирс посоветовал), босс в благодарность за виски разлил по первому стакану, они душевно поболтали, а потом пошел второй стакан, они поболтали еще, стакан третий, картинка смазалась и оставалась неясной до самого утра.

А что случается утром после подобных благодарностей, знают все.

Мэтту тогда было восемнадцать.

Боссу было плевать.

Но картинка все равно получалась неидеальной.

Аша смотрела на Мэтта, и не могла понять, что же в нем так изменилось за прошедший год. Он до сих пор еще верил, что черная помада могла скрыть следы поцелуев на губах (помада и вправду-то могла, только вот толку от нее, когда все уже в курсе), что Джош Берк по характеру и силе воли не уступает Найт Блейду, что его фанфики однажды станут основой для сюжета официального комикса и что другие агенты перестали подстебывать его лишь потому, что он получил признание и уважение среди коллег.

Да и ныл Мэтт точно так же, как и год назад.

\- Представляешь! Никто не говорит, как его зовут.

Аша даже не посмотрела на него.

\- Так спроси сам.

Одно стоило признать – после того, как Мэтт оказался в койке с боссом, его пламенные взгляды в сторону Аши хоть и не исчезли полностью, но значительно поутихли.

\- Пирс говорит, что я должен быть терпеливым, и тогда босс сам назовет, типа верит мне.

Аша резко закрыла ноутбук и изобразила удивление.

\- Стоп. Погоди. То есть тебе он еще не называл своего имени?

Она не знала, зачем подписалась на это: Мэтта, который практически спал с лица, ей было даже жаль.

\- А тебе назвал?

\- Да, через год-полтора, может быть, когда мы ездили в Каир на переговоры, помнишь?

Мэтт помнил. Конечно, он помнил. Он целый месяц после Каира не мог говорить, улыбаться, смеяться или кривить губы. Его лицо будто приложили о раскаленную сковородку, а об отражении даже говорить не стоило.

Но теперь он запомнит вдвойне. Супер-вдвойне.

Аша посмотрела на него с сочувствием, мягко коснулась его плеча, несильно сжав.

\- Эй, я думаю, скоро все наладится. Босс скоро расскажет.

Мэтт грустно кивнул.

 

***

\- Просто спроси его.

Кинзи глянула на Мэтта поверх экрана.

Она не знала, зачем помогает этому говнюку. Особенно после того, как босс все-таки прислал фото его жопы, над которой темнела тату-эмблема декеров. Господи, зачем она вообще открыла то сообщение, фотка выжглась у нее на сетчатке глаз навеки. И Кинзи была не в восторге от Мудака Миллера, но будучи такой же социально неловкой, такой же ограждённой от общества, она словно со стороны наблюдала за своими мучениями, а потому не могла не дать подсказки.

Да и вся эта кампания, в которую каким-то образом втесалась ещё и Аша, длилась уже слишком долго.

Мэтт не говорил ей о своих проблемах по понятным причинам, но парадокс состоял в том, что из всей команды Святых лучше всего понять его могла только Кинзи.

Она предварительно отключила микрофон, несмотря на то, что операция по удалению асоциального элемента вьетнамского происхождения шла полным ходом.

\- Пирса и Шаунди не слушай, вообще никого из этих остолопов, Олег не скажет по другим причинам, а Ашу я вообще не могу понять. Так что просто спроси босса.

Мэтт переваривал информацию пару секунд.

\- Заговор?

Кинзи кивнула.

\- Почти. Я пообещала ничего не говорить, так что уже наболтала больше нужного, и не спрашивай, почему я это делаю. Ты все еще мне противен.

\- Ты мне тоже. Но спасибо.

\- Не за что.

 

***

Двери в их секретной конторке были сделаны на заказ из прочной качественной древесины. Такие двери могли выдержать град пуль, пару омоновцев, но Олега они пережить не могли. Если Олег намеревался выбить какую-нибудь дверь, она ничего не могла противопоставить ему в ответ, особенно если замахивался Олег ногой.

Дверь с надрывным скрежетом вместе с косяком вырвалась из стены и пролетела у Мэтта с боссом над головой, осыпав их какой-то белой хренью.

Вся команда Святых в компании с Ашей вальяжно зашли в кабинет и расселись по диванчикам, последним зашел Олег, заградив собой проем и заменив собой дверь.

\- А я говорил не запираться, - наставительным тоном заметил босс, но Мэтту было плевать. Мэтт умирал.

\- Да ладно тебе, чувак, - Пирс закинул ногу на ногу. – Все мы давно были в курсе, только ты комедию ломал.

\- Все ждали, когда ты перестанешь скрывать отношения с боссом, - Шаунди подмигнула ему.

Мэтт собирался с мыслями.

\- Мне… мне сложно сейчас вам отвечать. И неловко.

Очень неловко.

\- Босс, вытащи из него член.

Тот скривился.

\- Зачем? И так же нормально.

\- Босс!

Кинзи, не будь Мэтт так противен ей, даже сфоторгафировала бы развернувшуюся перед ней картину. Мэтт тихо простонал, закрыв глаза.

Благословенный стол скрывал от лишних глаз ненужные подробности, но неловкое молчание и понимание того, что присутствие посторонних нисколько не преуменьшило пыл босса, медленно доводили аховость ситуации до критической отметки.

Пирс с Виолой поднялись и встали на место Олега, отошедшего за дверью. Мэтт медленно закипал под пристальным вниманием, но особенно стыдно ему было перед Ашей, которая спокойно, как и остальные, смотрела на него и даже мягко улыбалась.

\- Все, посмотрели? – нетерпеливо сказал босс. - Теперь вон отсюда. Вон-вон-вон. ВОН.

\- Не переживай, - сказала Аша Мэтту. Она зачем-то, господи, зачем-то подошла к столу, еще ближе, нет, и положила поверх бумаг небольшой пистолет. – Если что, стреляй по ногам.

\- Можешь сразу в лоб, - посоветовала Кинзи.

\- Лучше в бок, - заметил Пирс уже из коридора. – Так до больницы успеем довезти.

Босс недобро сощурился, и дальнейших рекомендаций не последовало. Но Мэтт ухватился за пистолет, как утопающий – за протянутую соломинку.

Олег выходил последним и с таким грохотом поставил дверь обратно в рассыпающийся проем, что у Мэтта возникло подозрение: из кабинета босса они будут выходить через окно.

\- Браво, - сказал Мэтт, резко повернувшись. Его голосом можно было резать титановый сплав, алмазы и космические тела, в руке его подрагивал пистолет, и намерения Мэтта были кристально ясны – убивать-убивать-убивать. Босс, наглая рыжая морда, невинно улыбнулся.

\- Я рад, что тебе понравилось.

Его телефон заходился в истерике, вибрируя от наводнивших его сообщений с частотой ПП.

Руку с пистолетом босс тут же перехватил, завернул Мэтту за спину, вжавшись в него всем телом.

\- Мне не понравилось.

\- Мне тоже. Но я терпел больше года. Так что ты легко отделался.

Мэтт обдумывал это с пару секунд, но потом согласно разжал ладонь, недовольно скривившись, и пистолет с тихим стуком вновь приземлился на бумаги.

Вот же засранец.

Ублюдок.

Бестолочь.

Старый конопатый тролль.

\- А Аша и правда уже как год знает твое имя?

Босс хохотнул.

\- Ну, не ревнуй. Не знает она – ей и не интересно.

У этой женщины была невероятная выдержка.

Он отпустил руку Мэтта, подтащив его поближе, вжался в него, шумно выдохнув.

\- Ты ведь просто мог спросить у меня.

Мэтт покраснел.

\- Ну не с самого начала, - босс задумчиво хмыкнул. – Но я вообще уже давно… Хм. А черт с ним. В общем. Черт с ним.

Все равно все получилось так, как было задумано.

У Мэтта от ощущения чего-то слишком личного и недосказанного заалели уши – босс, довольно проворчав о своем, непонятном и наверняка дурацком, ткнулся губами ему в шею, повел выше, мягко целуя в ухо и выдыхая:

\- Меня зовут…

***

*Как тебя зовут?*

«Вау, неужели»

«Ты год протрахался с парнем и наконец-то набрался смелости спросить его имя»

«Мэтт, мои овации тебе»

*Завались, пожалуйста*

«Ок-ок, но все равно неожиданно»

«Да и ты как-то… прямо в лоб»

«Вообще это не телефонный разговор»

«Тебе ли не знать»

«Приходи ко мне в офис в семь, все как раз разойдутся по домам»

*Ок*

Рассылка.

Избранное. Группа контактов: Святые.

«Чуваки, после работы не расходимся»

  
  



End file.
